1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a complex authentication device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric authentication technology may recognize various types of bioinformation, for example, a fingerprint, an iris, and a face, and recognize a user for which user authentication is to be performed. For example, bioinformation of a human body may be used to identify a user in an entrance control device, a smartphone, and the like. The bioinformation may include, for example, a fingerprint, a venous pattern, a face, and an iris, all of which may not be readily fabricated and forged.
A method of recognizing such bioinformation may broadly include a contact type method and a contactless type method. The contact type method may use, for example, a fingerprint and a venous pattern. The contactless type method may use, for example, a face and an iris.
However, using only one type of bioinformation to perform authentication, reliability of the authentication may decrease.